


Chef Minako's Dinner Party Problems

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Food, Gen, Short One Shot, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Rice is not supposed to be that color.
Kudos: 2





	Chef Minako's Dinner Party Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetWolf/gifts).



> This was my entry to a contest that keyofjetwolf had over on tumblr some years back. She was giving away figurines of the SailorMoon characters and you had to submit fanart or fanfiction for that character to be entered. This is my entry for Minako.

Minako swore that she’d followed Makoto’s recipe for the rice. It wasn’t her fault that it was still rock hard and yet somehow burnt. Or maybe it was hard because it was burnt? Ami would know.

Still, it wasn’t her fault at all! OK, so she got distracted when the girls had come over for her Very First Minako-Made Dinner Party and Usagi had brought her mother’s lemon bars. Mrs. Tsukino’s lemon bars deserved savoring. But she’d checked the food at least a few times.

At least the vegetables were fine. They were soggy because Minako had added too much butter, but who didn't love butter?

The menchi-katsu were brown, anyway. Well, brown in places. Other places were still pink, since Minako hadn’t fried them for long enough because Rei just had to make a remark and of course that warranted a retort. And yeah, she hadn’t coated them enough so some of the meat was soggy with the oil, but at least they were cooked, right?

The cake was a lost cause, but that wasn’t really her fault either. It had looked so good when she’d mixed the batter, but Makoto had forgotten to tell her to beat the lumps out and not to melt the butter too much or it would separate from the rest of the batter. So really, it was on Makoto’s lofty shoulders that the cake was cracked and flat and seemed to be wheezing flour.

“Minako? Are you OK?” Ami called as Minako tried to pry the mass of blackened rice from the pan.

“Oh yeah! Just fine! Dinner will be ready in just a bit!” And as the blond held the entirety of the rice in the air from the now-ruined paddle, one thought raced through her mind.

“I wonder if Luigi’s delivers?”


End file.
